


Sliding Into the DMs

by Mystik_Muse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik_Muse/pseuds/Mystik_Muse
Summary: A sexy video chat with TOP leads to unexpected results.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

* _bzz bzz_ *

You open your eyes in the dark, still a bit fuzzy from sleep.

* _bzz bzz_ *

You pick up your phone to see the notifications going crazy on your Instagram. You lazily pick up the phone, swiping past your T.O.P. lock screen, seeing the familiar camera notification. Without checking the sender, you immediately open the message. You're greeted by a short video clip of a rock hard, thick cock being stroked by a large hand with long fingers. Your eyes grow wide with sudden embarrassment but, in the comfort of your dark room, who will know?

As you stare at the clip, feeling a bit tingly, another message comes through.

"Do you like," the message asks.

Feeling emboldened by the question, you swiftly reply.

"Very much," hitting send before hiding your blush beneath the top of your covers.

Another message comes through.

"Can I see you?"

You become nervous for a moment. Your worst self-criticism comes bubbling to the front of your mind. But then, another message –

"I have been watching your page. You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

Before you can overthink anything, you immediately switch to the camera. You reach under the covers, taking a photo of your shaved, now- glistening pussy. As you hit send again, you start to feel a rush toward your clit, gently stroking up and down your wet slit.

Another video message comes through. He's stroking more vigorously this time. You can't see his face yet, but you hear a very distinct, deep groan as he slips his hand up and down the full length of his cock. You can see every detail of his girth. You lick your lips.

"More," comes his throaty voice.

You open the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out your lube and vibrator.

"Hands up for now. Don't try to touch that cock yet," you demand.

You begin on the lowest setting, first rubbing the vibrator up and down your wet lips.

You realize you're so wet, you won't need the lube. You start to insert the vibrator, gently sliding it in and out of your entrance. You can feel the clit stimulator gently teasing your bud each time you gently press the vibrator back inside.

"I want to see you cum too," you say.

"Stroke that cock," you say, hoarsely through the video feed. He immediately takes back up his rhythmic stroking.

"Your curves are so sexy," he gruffly whispers. "Show Tabi how you play with those tits."

Your breasts are more than ample so, you decide to show him your favorite naughty trick. Still fucking yourself with your vibrator, you use your other hand to lift one large breast towards your mouth. You lean forward and gently lick your own nipple. "Oh Shit," he gasps...

"I'm going to cum," he says. His face is now lost to his pleasure. He leans his head back, closing his eyes and begins to jerk faster and faster. At this, you shove the vibrator in further, feeling your tight muscles grip around the shaft.

Through your own closed eyes, you hear him breathing heavy and shallow, a moan escapes his lips. You can tell he's close. You begin to imagine that cock deep inside yourself, feeling the familiar rush to your core. As you listen to his moans, you feel yourself following his lead. Soon, you're both gasping with ecstasy, still trying to hold out until the last moment. You open your eyes and start watching him again.

"FUCK!" he yells as his cum gushes out sliding down his hand. You can see his thighs shaking, his abdomen getting taut.

The sight pushes you over the cliff as you feel your muscles clench before releasing. Your legs tense and your back arches as you start to let go. The bed linen beneath you is visibly wet, even through the camera. "Oh SHIT! OH FUCK!" you scream, feeling the pulses wash over you.

Your hand inadvertently traces its way from your pelvis to your nipples, which you play with a little as you catch your breath.

"I want to lick it up," you hear him say. Opening your eyes, he's now full- faced at his camera.

His eyes still have that smoldering hunger in them.

"I wish you could," you breathily say, switching off the vibrator, before running your hand back between your thighs, gently playing with your soaking pussy.

"But I'm far away..." you tell him.

"Not so far," he says. "I'm in US soon."

Your breath catches and your eyes grow wide. "How soon!?" you gasp.

"Mmm. Saturday. New York."

"Is this real," you wonder to yourself as you consider the possibilities.

"I want to taste you," he begins. "Come to me. I'll get you here."

You cannot believe his words.

"You're not going to kill me, right?"

He laughs a deep, throaty laugh.

"No. There's too much we need to do..." he trails off, his face in a sultry smirk.

"I'll call again before I see you. Send me your info. I'm booking your flight right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really happening??

**Chapter 2**

It's been 3 days since you shared a sexy, late night video call with Seunghyun. It all feels surreal, like it was a dream. Your inbox however, knows better. You haven't heard from him since. Which is probably for the best. You wouldn't want to get your hopes up.

* _Knock, knock_ *

"Who is at my place in the middle of a Thursday afternoon?" you wonder, padding barefoot to the door. Peeping out you see a delivery driver with a large envelope and open the door.

"Is this you, miss?" he asks handing you the envelope and his clipboard.

It's your name, so you quickly sign for it, wishing him a good day. Stepping back inside, you lock the door and quizzically open the mystery envelope.

As you open it, an airline ticket falls out with a handwritten note.

It reads:

~My Sweet,

I'm sorry I will be busy for a few days. But i arrive late Friday night to JFK. Please use this to meet me there.

~Your Tabi~

Your heart jumps. The flight is tomorrow. Thinking about it, he's probably on his way already. You swiftly begin packing the essentials for a weekend.

"Is it the whole weekend," you wonder "or just Friday night?"

You shrug, knowing you'll need clothes for travelling.

* _bzz bzz_ *

A text comes through but you don't recognize the number. You open it:

[Leaving Seoul now. I'll be unreachable till I get to London. I'll text you again from there. ~T]

Your jaw drops as you cover your mouth.

"This is really happening," you find yourself saying aloud

You put the documents together on your kitchen counter and head to your closet, trying to piece together some of your sexiest outfits. You're hyper aware of showing off your thick thighs and cleavage, as you try each outfit on making sure everything fits just right.

* _bzz bzz_ *

He sent a new message with a picture. He's clearly in the plane restroom. You can see a bulge as his pants strain against his zipper. Below, you see the 3 dots jumping.

[Look what you've done to me]

The 3 dots jump again as another picture comes through...

This time, his belt and zipper are open, his cock hard and released. Inadvertently you bite your lips, and touch your sensitive nipple. You lift the phone and start taking a video clip of yourself standing in your mirror, wearing only your lacy white bra and matching panties.

Hitting send and looking in the mirror, you find yourself becoming more aroused.

"I really need to pack," you say looking at the phone.

* _bzz bzz_ *

[You torture me]

You type a reply:

[You started it]

"Ok woman. Stop playing and pack. He'll be here in the flesh soon."

As you pack, the memory of the other night flies back - his dark hungry eyes steadily watching as you fucked yourself, his neck muscles as they tensed when he was ready to release. You shake your head."

"Enough for now," you tell yourself, knowing what you'll need when you're done. You glance at your night table. "Should I bring some with me?" You decide to just pack a small, egg-shaped vibrator, afraid security might see something else. Finally, after 3 hours, you're ready.

It's still too early for sleep, but you crawl into bed, deciding to relax with some TV to take your mind off of Seunghyun. Unfortunately, your mind starts wandering again and you need release. You pull out your larger vibrator and switch it on.

You slowly drag the toy across your slit, teasing it gently with the electronic pulses. You close your eyes, reimagining the video chat. You can picture his throbbing cock as he stroked it, first slow, gentle, and deliberate. Your mind swims with his face showing pure bliss...

You start to feel unbelievably wet and rub the vibrator against your sensitive pearl. You can't help but imagine what it will be like riding his dick, as you work the shaft inside, grinding your hips into it. Waves of ecstasy begin to course through your torso, into your spine, reverberating through your swollen clit. You instinctively grab one breast, playing with your own nipple. You're close, but not ready yet. You turn the switch off and continue fucking yourself without the vibration. it feels so natural and you can hear the sound as it glides in and out of your tight cave. You can't hold back anymore. You let the orgasm release, screaming in ecstasy. You feel it in your knees, toes, and spine. The release is so great, you toss the toy to the floor, trying not to let anything touch you for a moment.

* _bzz bzz_ *

[I'm in London. 4 hour layover].

You check the time, disbelieving. It's 12:40 am. How long did you pleasure yourself for? Your flight to JFK is at 3 pm. Time for a good night's rest.

*****The Next Day*****

* _bzz bzz_ *

[My plane was delayed. About to take off. See you tonight.]

You wipe the sleep from your eyes, rubbing them to wake up more. Checking the time, it's 10:30 am. You do a quick calculation...

"10:30 here makes it 3:30 there, plus the 8 hours in flight..."

He'll be in around 8:30 pm. Your flight leaves at 3:30, putting you at JFK by 5:30. A 3 or more hour wait!? Realizing your time is limited, you jump out of bed and begin preparing for a long day.

****JFK Airport****

You de-plane, rolling your small carry on behind you. As you exit the gate, you can't help but feel shocked at flying first class for a 2 hour flight. The amount of leg room alone was orgasmic, plus the drink to steady your nerves and a short nap. You head toward the ladies room to fix your clothing and makeup. When you're done, you start walking toward the exit. As you approach, you see a tall man in a suit holding a sign with your name on it. You approach him, wondering who he is.

"Good evening, Miss," he starts. "I'll be your driver to the hotel."

He reaches for your bag as you ask, "Hotel? Oh, I thought I'd meet him here?"

"Yes miss, that was the plan," he says as you begin walking toward the exit. "But due to the delay, he wished for you to be taken somewhere more comfortable."

The driver reaches in his pocket, pulling out 2 cards. "The business card is to reach me if you need. I'll be on call for you both. The other is your room key. Feel free to access anything you wish. Mr. Choi suggested room service."

You try to hide the slight tremor in your hand as you take the cards.

"Th- thank you, Mister...?"

"Aah yes. Dominic. But everyone calls me Dom."

He opens the car door, and you slide into the plush, leather interior of the black luxury sedan. You feel the slam of the trunk before Dom enters his driver's position. He looks at you through the mirror, smiling.

"You must be special, miss," he begins. "Mr. Choi has never flown a lady before. His various business partners, artists, family...yes. But this is a first."

You lower your face, a blush creeping across your face. You smile to yourself, hoping Dom doesn't see. You feel conflicted, part of you wanting him to relay it to Seunghyun, part of you trying to hide your enthusiasm. Three large marquees light the curb, while a soaring tower is topped with green gargoyles. Dom unloads your carry on before opening the door for you. He leads you to the door, which is swung open by a doorman.

"This is where I leave you, miss," he says. Top floor, suite B."

"Of course it's the top," you giggle lightly.

"What did you expect?" Dom asks, laughing with you. "I have a few errands before Mr. Choi arrives. But please, if you need anything, I'll be glad to bring it later." You nod appreciatively, and he turns back to the car.

As you head inside, your eyes widen. The place is a tribute to almost every art period. The front desk area is 1930s Art Deco. On your way to the elevators, you glimpse into the restaurant and ballroom, both of which are grandiose & opulent in Regency style. You smile to yourself, thinking how very Tabi- like it all is. Approaching the elevators, you notice there are valets inside taking people up and down. You enter one, and give your floor number, suddenly feeling very aware of your opulent surroundings.

You are lost in your mind as the doors open in front of you. Exiting, you thank the operator and turn right toward Suite B. Opening the grand door, you are greeted with a modern take on furnishings. Everything here is black and white with clean lines. Nothing overly gaudy. There is modern art hanging inside. You doubt those are just prints.

Leaving your shoes by the door, you roll your carry on to the living room area and sit down on the couch. It didn't look comfortable at first but, it's surprisingly soft. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, you settle in.

****5 hours Later****

You awake in the now-darkened room with a start. You reach for your phone and press the power button. It's firmly dead. You reach for the nearby lamp in the glow of the television playing an infomercial quietly. Digging through your bag, you finally find your charger, plugging it into the lamp base and praying your phone will turn on once plugged in. After a few moments of internal panic, the phone buzzes to life. Within moments it has booted. It begins to buzz repeatedly as your notifications come through.

9:07 [I've arrived at JFK. I have one stop to make.]

10:32 [OMW to the hotel]

You check the time - 12:19.

"SHIT!" You exclaim loudly.

"You're awake?" comes a familiar, deep voice from the balcony.

Startled, you gasp, clutching your chest in shock, yelling, "Jesus Christ!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up swiftly...

**CHAPTER 3**

The scent of cigarettes seeps through the balcony door as you stare, wide-eyed at the man standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You were just sleeping so comfortably, I didn't want to disturb you," he says. "And you looked cute."

You can feel yourself start to blush, thankful at the dark room, lit only by the TV. The blue light hits the familiar face of Seunghyun, highlighting his deep eyes and high cheekbones. He begins to walk toward you, his full height is astonishing. He walks slowly, but purposefully as you stand to greet him. He towers over your short frame, immediately reaching out, pulling you toward himself in a soft embrace. Your face only reaches his chest, where you find yourself breathing in the scent of cigarette smoke mixed with a spicy cologne. You feel his hand cup the back of your head, playing gently with your hair. At this, you wrap your hands around his slim, fit waist.

"Mmm," you find yourself sighing. "You smell nice."

"You feel nice," he replies, running a hand down your back, placing the other around your thick waist.

As he does so, a shiver of excitement runs up your spine.

"I like this," he says.

You look up toward his face to find his dark eyes staring straight at you. He leans down, kissing your exposed forehead.

"Hmm," you say. "Not quite what I expected."

He arches an eyebrow at you and smirks.

"Oh?"

You feel your feet coming up off the floor, his arms now fully encircling your torso, as he places you gently on the back of the couch.

You wrap your legs around him as he places his hands around your face, kissing you gently. His kiss begins to deepen as he presses his tongue against your waiting mouth. You press back, hungry for more. You can taste the cigarette on his tongue as he ravages yours. His kisses are deep and needy, as are your own. You can feel his cock hardening through his trousers. You pull him closer to you, so you can feel it against your core. His hand slips past your waist, rubbing your slit through your leggings. He can feel the moistness that has begun to work its way through your panties.

You stop kissing for a moment, reaching for his belt...

His breathing is ragged as you unbuckle it, and begin to unbutton and unzip, wanting to touch his throbbing dick. He gasps at your hand as you begin stroking him. He kisses you desperately, and begins pulling your leggings and panties down your wide hips, and over your round, firm ass. He lifts you a little to pull them all the way off, but the demanding kisses don't stop. Your arms are firmly around his neck, relishing his taste. He steps closer, letting his cock tease your pussy. You feel your juices start to really run. He moves one hand to your wetness, sliding two fingers up and down before flicking your clit. You begin to moan through the kiss. He slides into you with ease, slowly and gently backing in and out shallow. You both find a rhythm, the friction building on your G Spot. It feels so warm and thick inside you, you can barely contain yourself.

He lifts you up, arms locked around your waist, your legs wrapped around his. He carries you to the bedroom, still inside you, gently laying you down. His mouth leaves yours, as he begins fucking in earnest

"FUCK!" you cry out as he speeds up his pace.

He lifts your legs, closing them together, placing them against his broad shoulder. He slams into your pussy, filling you up. Your muscles clench as you grab your tits, rubbing them as they bounce in time. He leans over, grabbing a handful of a breast, lightly licking your areolas before suckling each. The stimulation is making you lose control, as you begin to cry out in ecstasy.

"Not yet, Noona," he says playfully, as he pulls out, drops to his knees, and spreads your legs open...

You feel his warm tongue lapping at your pussy lips, purposefully avoiding your clit. It feels amazing but, he's clearly trying to bring you down first.

"Bastard!" you exclaim, smacking the mattress with both hands.

"He stops licking and peeks his eyebrows up from between your large thighs. He begins to kiss the insides, sucking and gently biting at them. Desire begins to rebuild, as his tongue dances back to your lower lips. He suckles your clit gently with his teeth, causing you to gasp breathily.

You groan, "Why!?"

He stops, looking at you, a glint of playfulness in his eyes as he smirks.

"I'm not ready to be done. You taste good too."

He stands up, pulling you up onto your knees on the bed. You find yourself staring at his hardness.

"Mmm," you begin. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

You reach out, placing your hands around his hips, taking him into your mouth. You go slowly, savoring your own flavor on his head, gently tonguing it as you taste his salty pre-cum. He begins to moan in his throat, to which you respond by taking him deeper into your mouth. You wrap a hand around his surprising girth, gently twisting and gliding up his shaft, as you bob up and down with your mouth. With your other hand, you begin to fondle his balls.

He gasps, "Aish!"

You respond by humming at the back of your throat. Your hands drop and you immediately stop sucking, pulling your mouth off him. You glance up at his face, smirking. He looks down at you, desperation showing on his forehead. You stand up on the bed and kiss him deeply. You bend over to his ear and, in a raspy voice say, "Revenge is a real bitch."

He begins to laugh, deeply and earnestly, hugging you and falling into the bed. You both lay awake, as you snuggle deep into his chest, listening to his chest. His heart is still racing. He pulls you closer, rubbing his hands all over your body.

"Soft," he says, tracing the curves of your thigh, across your buttocks, around the side of your thick waist, and up around the curves of your breast.

"Mmmhhmm. I aim to please," you say.

"I am content..." he says, kissing the top of your head, "... for now."

You slowly begin to kiss his chest, moving up toward his neck, tracing your tongue up the vein before moving to his lips. As he kisses you back, you gently nip his lower lip.

"Me too," you respond as you gently kiss each other till you both fall asleep, locked in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

You wake to the sound of water rushing. Your eyes flutter open to a blurry room. You're warm beneath the lush comforter, and it takes effort to rub your eyes. You glance around the room. It, too, is lavish, yet simple. On the back of a square shaped chair, you see a white button down spread across it along with a pair of dark, distressed jeans.

"Shit," you think. "My bag is in the other room."

You sit upright, tucking the comforter under your arms, covering your bare chest. You wonder if you have enough time to dash to the living room. You become lost in thought, not noticing the water has stopped running and, are startled when the bathroom door opens. Seunghyun emerges, towel wrapped around his waist, his long torso accentuated by the moisture lingering on his light-honey skin. Your eyes gravitate toward the vision in front of you, taking his form in. His wet hair covers his deep, dark eyes slightly. The neck is long, leading to broad, sturdy shoulders. He's not "ripped," but he's definitely fit and toned. The hotel towel sits on his hips,

"You like?" he asks, smirking & running a hand from his forehead to push his hair up out of his eyes. He spreads his arms wide, turning in place.

As he does, you can't help but notice the definition of his back muscles and that firm, round ass.

"I'd say it's too late for me to admit anything less," you say, giggling.

His face swiftly switches. The smile is gone, replaced with an intense look of hunger. He only takes 3 paces to get to you, grasping the back of your head with one large hand, pressing his lips firmly to your own. Using his tongue, he pries your lips open, his kiss intensifying. As you both become hungrier for each other, he pulls the towel off, tossing it fully across the room, pulling the blanket up, and slides into the bed next to you. The familiar moisture begins to pool between your thighs, as you feel his body against yours. You feel him go hard against you, increasing your excitement, as you wrap your free arm around his waist, the other moving toward his erection. Surprisingly, he stops you, grabbing your hand, entwining your fingers into his, keeping them between your chests. He stops using his tongue, his kisses becoming more gentle, until he stops completely.

Opening your eyes, you are confronted with his black eyes staring deeply into yours. He lifts your hand, still locked in his, kissing it gently.

Seeing the confused look on your face, he says deeply & quietly, "Relax. We have as long as we want."

You smile shyly, blushing. This wasn't what you thought you'd signed up for.

He releases your hand, pulling your body closer to himself, keeping his arm around you. The other, he places under your head. You wrap your leg over his hips, your hands rest against his chest.

"Are you comfortable?" you ask him.

"Mmm," he replies, eyes closing, nodding yes.

You reach up and caress his face, tracing his jawline to his cheekbone, then his brow. He smiles, eyes still closed.

"I like that," he rasps.

You move to his neck, using your fingernail to trace the thick artery from his ear lobe to his clavicle, before moving up to his hair, running your fingers through it, gently scratching his scalp.

"How's that feel?" you ask.

He says nothing but, grinds his hips closer to yours. You feel his manhood growing against your thigh again.

"Oh, that good huh?" you joke.

You can't deny the tingling you start feeling in your tight, moist box. As he stiffens, his cock teases your pussy lips, and you start rubbing up against his throbbing member. His arm moves from your waist to your hips, grasping a handful of your plump ass and squeezing, the feel of his hand sends shivers down your spine, straight to your groin. You sharply inhale, an audible gasp catching in your chest. He lightly taps your bottom, as if testing his limits, as you start grinding harder against the length of his prick, the veins stimulating your clit. He grabs and smacks your ass again while you both grind against each other in rhythm. You let out a small squeal. He smacks you again, harder this time, a stinging sensation left on your flesh.

You decide it's your turn, and drag your nails down the length of his torso. He gasps, and lets out an audible, deep groan of pleasure. With that, you lean toward his chest, tracing your tongue against his nipple until it hardens more. Gently but firmly, you bite and tug at it.

"Ah, Shi-bal!" he calls out, taking a sharp intake of air.

You smirk, watching his face turn from peaceful to orgasmic in a split second. You reach down, deftly sliding his cock into your wet cave. You both gasp as he fills you, your muscles tightening around his girth. You slowly grind on his cock, savoring every inch of it. You begin rotating your hips with each short thrust he makes. His breathing becomes rough as he moans. Using your hips, you rotate him onto his back, and begin riding, grinding him as deep as you can inside yourself. You lean forward, pinning his arms above his head, kissing him deeply.

"How do you like this pussy?" you ask, gruffly.

He moans and nods, unable to speak while under your control. You sit upright fully, letting go of his arms, his hands immediately grabbing your hips. He speeds up his movement, opens his eyes, and watches you as you bounce on his dick. You are ready to release control, leaning back, closing your eyes to enjoy the fucking. You feel one hand grab a breast, teasing your nipple with his forefinger.

The tension in your core starts building. He's hitting the G Spot at just the right angle and you feel yourself losing all control. He stiffens harder inside you and you know you're both ready.

You play with your clit some, and immediately begin to orgasm.

"OH GOD! FUCK!" you scream as the waves of your orgasm sweep through your spine, your pussy clenching uncontrollably as his thrusting becomes faster and he too, begins screaming out in ecstasy.

Your knees lose the strength they had a moment ago, causing you to fall to his side, finally releasing his spent cock. You both lay flat, eyes closed trying to regain your breath. You're both panting while laying next to one another, but trying not to touch.

After both your breathing has slowed somewhat, you feel the bed shift beneath you. Swiftly, he's got your knees spread apart again. He's avoiding your over-stimulated bud, lapping at your hole, tasting your cum. You moan, relaxing and enjoying the warmth of his tongue on your lower lips. He flicks his tongue into you, as if trying to get every last drop. You feel a shudder run through your tight pussy, jerking your legs, making you thrust upward greedily toward his face. His tongue gravitates toward your ass, rimming it momentarily. Another wave flows through you. Your clit is throbbing like crazy, but you want more.

He places a finger on your rectum, pressing firmly, but not penetrating. You press back toward his finger, which slips in with ease. Using the same hand, he slips two fingers into your pussy and gently begins finger fucking you in both holes. You can feel another orgasm about to happen quickly. Your pussy clenches tightly around his two fingers. He stops sliding in and out, leaving his pinky inside your back door, he turns his wrist slightly, placing pressure against your G Spot, as you begin to cum again, this time it's from deep within.

"Daebak!" he says from between your thighs...

As the orgasm finishes, you look down toward him and feel the linens beneath you soaking wet.

"Holy shit!" you exclaim, surprised at your first time squirting.

He gently slides his fingers out of you, climbing up above you until you're face to face. He presses down toward you, kissing you gently, several times, before falling down next to you.

"Another shower..." he pauses. "Let's get you cleaned up."

With that, he jumps out of the bed, reaches down, and lifts your entire body up into his arms, causing you to quickly grab around his neck.

"I...I don't..." you start to say, afraid he won't be able to lift your thick body. But you stop when you realize he's almost fully across the room and into the large, white-tiled bathroom.

He approaches the massive, 2 person, soaking jet tub, placing you on to a black plastic stool next to the it. You sit up, crossing your legs, resting your chin on one hand, watching him run the water, checking the temperature, and plugging the two drains.

As he bends over, you can't help yourself.

"Nice ass," and whistling at him.

You see him blush and start laughing. He grabs a nearby towel, trying to cover his lower half, but you reach out, grabbing it away, taking full advantage of his precarious position over the tub.

You wrap it around yourself, playfully smacking his exposed rear, leaving a small red mark. He jumps a little at the surprise attack, his butt clenching, eyebrows lifting. He turns himself fully toward you, his entire body exposed to your laughing gaze. His face goes serious.

"Noona," he begins...

You cock your own eyebrow right back at him.

"Yes?" you ask, playing sweet and innocent.

Seunghyun looks at you for a moment, his face serious-looking, eyes are dancing, holding back laughter. He holds out a hand, willing you to take it. You slip your small hand into his, as he pulls you deftly towards himself, lightly kissing your forehead. He lifts you up and over the top of the deep tub, into the warm water.

You sit on one side, enjoying the feeling of the water, warm and smooth across your ample bosom, soothing the places where his now-gentle hands treated your body so desperately rough only a short while earlier. You lean your head back and close your eyes. Soon after, you feel him slip effortlessly in to the other side. You open your eyes to find the light has dimmed. It's now a soft, blue glow.

"Fancy," you say, sarcastically. "Talk about ambience."

"Come," he says, reaching toward you. He pulls your arms, dragging your body to his side of the tub. He places you between his legs, leaning you back into his chest, kissing the crown of your head.

"Mmm," you quietly exclaim, sinking into his body, enjoying the closeness.

Tabi holds your arms in his, caressing them up and down. You lay, relaxed in his embrace, as he nuzzles his chin into the crook of your neck, lightly kissing from behind your ear, down across your shoulder.

"Are you hungry, Noona?" he asks.

You hadn't really thought about it until this moment. Now that he mentioned it, you hadn't eaten anything since your airplane peanuts. You nod affirmative. He immediately picks up the phone next to the tub, speaking in Hongul. You're not sure exactly what he says, but you're pretty sure he ordered an entire restaurant worth of food, based on the length of the call.

You sit upright, as he places a few pumps from the nearby soap dispenser into a wet wash cloth. He moves your hair over your shoulder, then runs the soapy cloth across your shoulders and back.

"Poor Noona," he begins. "Did not wake up to get clean after her travel."

You nod in agreement.

"And then we were very busy," you add.

"Mm. Very," Tabi replies, reaching around, pulling you back toward him, before running the cloth around each large, round breast, taking care to run its roughness against each nipple, watching them each harden.

"Don't start until I've eaten something other than plane peanuts," you tell him.

Tabi freezes, "Peanuts?"

"Mmhmm," you reply, sinking further into the warm water.

"Aish..." he begins, before going on a rant in Hongul.

Your eyes snap open, perplexed at his response.

"What the...?" he cuts you off.

"Why didn't you tell me? Come..."

He slides you forward so he can stand up. He easily gets out, lifting one long leg over the side, grabbing a towel and wrapping himself. He grabs another.

"Up," he commands, offering his hand. "Ka ja."

You pull yourself up out of the still- warm water with Tabi's help. He cocoons you into the towel he's holding, scooping you back up into his strong arms. He carries you back to the bed, placing you gently down.

"You do realize I've made it to adulthood with my legs, right?" you tell him dryly as he lets go of you.

"Well, you also haven't eaten a meal in over 24 hours!" he claps back, an irritated tone to his voice.

You unwrap from your towel, freeing yourself from it's dampness. He hands you a fleece bathrobe, which you gratefully pull on.

"Are you mad at me right now?" you ask as he paces the room, a hand pressed to his temple.

He stops, dropping his hand, and looks at you. His wrinkled forehead dropping from frustration to a look of shame.

"No," he starts. "I'm mad at me."

You can't help but feel a twinge of pity. He is melting your heart. You carefully walk to him, wrapping your arms around his neck on tip-toes.

"Stop," you command. "Don't act like I'm some breakable object."

You place one hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at you.

"I'm fine," you tell him.

"Do I look like I'm wasting away?" you ask, flattening your feet, and popping open your robe. "Sweety, as you can see, I could survive for months on my fat stores."

You laugh, swishing your wide hips at him. He tries not to laugh, but his amusement is sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm such a jerk," he says. "I wanted to see you so much I forgot my manners."

He furrows his brow, his fingers reaching for his temple again. You grab his hand, wrapping it into both of yours, lightly kissing the top of it.

"I think we can share the blame then," you tell him. “Considering this is the most we have actually talked in that same 24 hours. We've been a little...distracted."

A low growl escapes his throat as he pulls you into himself, wrapping you into his warmth.

"Mianhaeyo" he says, resting his chin on the crown of your head...

Suddenly, a knock on the door causes you both to turn and look.

"Ah! It's here!" he speed walks across the living room, answering the door.

You can hear 2 voices speaking swift Korean. You tie your robe tightly and pad out, seeing a familiar face.

"Oh, Mister Dom!"

Dom smiles at your approach.

"Good afternoon, miss!" he exclaims. "I've brought you some treats!"

He disappears momentarily through the open door, reappearing pushing a cart laden with food.

"When Mr. Choi called, I immediately thought of his favorite things you might want to try!"

He lifts the lids on the many bowls and platters, showing bountiful portions.

Your eyes grow as big as saucers, seeing the amount of food.

"Tabi, this is..." you trail off looking at him bewildered. "Well, it's a lot."

He flashes his famous smirk.

“Thank you Dom," he says in English. "I'll take it from here."

"Call me if you need anything else, sir," he says politely. "Miss, I leave you in charge of him."

Seunghyun closes the door behind him, approaching the cart.

"What should we start with?" he asks, picking up a spoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated over dinner...

Seunghyun had made sure to order a little of everything.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like so…” he trailed off, reaching for a strawberry. Holding it by the leaves, he holds it in front of your face for you to take a bite.

You daintily place your mouth around the tip of the large berry, staring directly into his dark brown eyes, as you suck and bit the end of the fruit, letting your lips linger for a moment.

“Damn,” you say swallowing. “I didn’t even realize how hungry I actually was until now.”

He picks up a set of metal chopsticks, lifting some rice on to a small plate. You watch his movements, his hands catching your eye. They are wide and strong, with long, wide fingers. Despite your hunger, you find yourself fantasizing about what his hands could do.

He places the plate in front of you, with a small helping of bulgogi placed on top of the rice. He hands you the chopsticks, and you blush.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Uhm,” you reply, hiding your face with one hand in embarrassment.

“I actually don’t know how to use them.”

He laughs lightly, lifting the mouthful himself, holding it out to you.

“I thought you were a responsible adult?” he says, smirking.

“Hey, I use forks and spoons just fine!” you exclaim, before taking the bite off the sticks.

The warm beef melts in your mouth, mingling with the rice. Before you know it, he has fed you several mouthfuls. You stop at this realization.

“You haven’t eaten anything yet,” you tell him.

“I was enjoying this,” he says. “I like watching beautiful women eat.”

You find yourself blushing again, sliding your hair back behind your ear.

“Well, your turn then,” you say, pushing your plate away. You’re still a bit hungry, but you feel awkward letting him feed you and not having any.

Using the chopsticks, he places cooked, mixed vegetables into some rice, and takes a large mouthful.

“Happy now?” he asks, mouth still full of food.

You pick up a fork, swiftly stabbing what looks like a sushi roll, taking a bite.

“Mmm,” you murmur. “That’s good. What’s in that?” 

“You never had gimbap?” he asks.

“Mmm…” you hold up a finger, biting the other half, shaking your head no.

On the bottom of the cart, you spot what looks to be some sort of dessert. Your eyebrows raise as you reach to try some. He smacks your hand with his chopsticks.

“No. Later,” he says, waving them in your face.

You sit up, surprised at his reaction, picking up another strawberry instead. You sit watching him eat, taking in his perfect face, as he takes several more mouthfuls of rice and assorted sides. Finally, he finishes, setting down the metal sticks. He bends over, pulling out 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine with script written in French on the label.

He pours you each a quarter of a glass, and takes a sip. You stare at it, wondering how best to tell him…

“What’s wrong?” he asks, setting down his glass.

You smile at him, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t care for red wine. I’m more of a rosé or white kind of girl. Usually, it comes from a box.”

He starts laughing – a true, honest, laugh from deep in his stomach.

“I mean, really? Do you have to laugh at me this hard?” you ask, getting a bit indignant.

He stops laughing immediately, trying to surprise his smile, his face red from amusement.

“Mianhe,” he says. “But, it is funny. I’m trying to be romantic. What’s more romantic than a good French wine? And she wants a box from a convenience store.”

“I will have you know sometimes, I spend a whole $15 on the good box wine, sir,” you reply, crossing your arms over your chest.

He starts laughing again.

“I knew you were sexy, I didn’t know you were this sexy,” he says, trying to stifle his laughter again. He stands up, crossing to your side of the table, bending over to kiss the pout you have plastered to your face. You try to turn your head away, but he uses 2 fingers, touching the under side of your chin, tilting you back towards him, stealing a quick kiss.

“Here, this will make you happier,” he says, bending to the bottom shelf, pulling out a walled container. He opens it, exposing a pink ice cream with pieces of dark red bits inside. He spoons some, placing it in front of you.

“Oh, you’re feeding me again? I can use a spoon.”

“Shut up and taste,” he says.

You obey, sucking the bite off the spoon as he sits in a chair next to you.

“Mmm. What is this?” you ask, intrigued by the particular, but sweet flavor.

“Patbingsu. Red bean paste ice cream,” he says, taking a bite for himself.

You pick up another spoon, and share the creamy sweetness out of the container together.

He sucks on his own spoon for a moment, watching you. Finally, he places the spoon down, watches you take another bite, then swiftly moves close, a hand grasping the back of your head, pressing his tongue quickly into your mouth. Taken by surprise, you let out a quick gasp, as he licks the ice cream from your mouth into his.

“Even better,” he says licking his lips. “Let me try again.”

He presses his mouth on yours, licking your lips with his tongue, before pushing past them. You submit to his kiss, pressing back toward him, your tongues dancing together.

He pulls the shoulders of your robe down past your elbows, exposing your voluminous breasts, his kiss moving from you mouth to your neck, down your collarbone, to your hard nipples.

He suckles one, then the other, as you lean back, closing your eyes, enjoying the sensation of his mouth on your body. Suddenly, a shock of cold on your exposed areola makes you cry out. He is licking the patbingsu off your hard nubs. Your breath catches as you watch him lick around the edges, gently biting them, a groan escaping your lips. He unties your robe, pulling it fully off. He drops to his knees in front of you, running a trail of the creamy patbingsu down your torso. Putting the spoon down, he slowly following the sticky, sweet trail toward your now-wet snatch.

You grab his hair, tilting his head up, using a foot to kick him in the chest gently backward. He complies, leaning back. You sit up, sliding out of your chair, meeting him on the floor, pushing aside his robe, his cock bobbing with excitement. You immediately sit on it, feeling it fill your core to the brim, as you wrap your legs around his torso.

You look him dead in the eye, a challenge seeming to be thrown from each of your eyes. He wraps an arm around your waist, balancing on the other, as he begins to thrust upward, each time, sending more and more tingles up your spine. You feel the pressure mounting as you grind your hips in a circle, down toward his eager thrusts. You can feel that you are both getting close, as you both start moaning. You throw your head back, losing yourself in bliss, as he begins licking and kissing your breasts, collarbone, and neck again, your arms reaching back to hold yourself up.

He pulls his legs out from under him, his dick escaping you momentarily before flipping you over onto all-fours. You hold yourself up, panting, dying to have him back inside you. He smacks your ass cheek, the sting of his smack making you cry out.

“Fuck! Yes!” you yell as he rubs the spots where his hand just left a mark. He smacks you again, harder this time. You can’t help but scream out as he enters you roughly, bottoming out, fucking fast and hard. He is gripping your hips as you rock back and forth in rhythm with his quick pounding. The climax rebuilding, you both find yourselves panting heavy, as a low growl escapes his throat. He speeds up more, as you bend more, face into the tile floor. The roughness this time has you ready to cum hard. Finally, you can’t hold back anymore, the friction on your g-spot making you burst, a scream escaping,

“Fuck! I’m cumming, oh my God!” you scream out, hearing his moans of pleasure behind you.

He pulls your arms behind you, pulling your body upward towards himself quickly, as he releases his load, the warm liquids flowing down your thighs as you both collapse to the floor.

You both lay on the cool tile, catching your breath. He lets out a sigh.

“You ok?” you ask him, rolling on to your side, draping one arm over his chest.

He rubs your arm, rolling to face you.

“I didn’t think this would happen,” he says.

“What? Sex?” you ask.

“No…” he starts, hesitating. “Enjoying your company.”

You blush, casting your eyes down.

“Well, I mean, I don’t really think we’ve done too much talking,” you say. “But honestly, I didn’t expect that either. Yet, here we are.”

He kisses your hand before placing it on the floor and standing up, re-tying his robe. He holds a hand out, helping you to your feet, then picks up your discarded robe placing it over your shoulders.

“Come with me tonight,” he says.

“Where?” you ask, a quizzical look on your face.

“You’ll see,” he says. “Let’s get you something to wear though.”


End file.
